


【之南针】风眼乐园

by Kuudo



Category: all囡
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuudo/pseuds/Kuudo





	【之南针】风眼乐园

第一梦。

室友，来做爱。他叫他软乎乎，软乎乎的小东西扒拉开他的裤子说。

两人的时间若如此宝贵，恋爱不知为何，不如浪费。浪费在他的口眼耳鼻之间，从脚尖拥吻上去，周震南在他的爱之床上本熟睡如橘。趾尖是圆的，白的，点在夏之光的手心里，宽大的掌使力裹住一只脚，让他仿佛尚未褪蹼皮肉相连地被咬住，挣扎回海底，归还原始兽性。他有一双肉感的腿，摸过欲水横流的丘壑，裂谷会藏着雨打湿的梅花，他将男人按在他敞开的肉谷，说，夏之光，舔我。

腥红的肉洞，夏之光贴上去，未剃净的青色胡茬磨他软嫩的肉户，舌尖塞进小洞里去，见周震南陷在床上叼着手指含泪花，好爽好舒服，舔我舔我，吃掉我。

泛滥阴精从洞里汩汩泄出，他摊开手掌凝住，软乎乎的小东西，这里好美。你的桃花源，我用一把钉锤破开一片土地，我占有我的，不征赋税，安乐园，失乐园，复乐园。性欲娇小楚楚，一如他本身，正撩拨着两瓣花瓣吞没生殖的器官，将他连同人间浸没。他是水蛇，他的腿，柔腻婉转地攀附在这个男人的肩，那个男人的肩，是夏之光、夏之光、夏之光，永远的他。洪水猛兽。

水淹金山，他盘踞在塔顶如一道消瘦月亮。月亮分娩月亮，水镜中捞不得的一朵朵幻象。周震南抬着腿从他的肩踩到乳，踩到胸口，男人的性器，男人的蝎尾，男人，阴茎，鸡巴，用那个东西插入我，他说，从他嘴里吐出腥的甜的，细的软的，粗砺的狂躁的，外交赦免权。

站立、行走，四肢着地地滚动，他的嘴里总是吐潮湿的话语，像鱼群，精神的性器官含在他嘴里从柔软到勃起只用一秒钟，他抠挖着自己的穴道，永远欲壑难填，夏之光，他如此楚楚地姣叫着一个名字，干我的逼。一个词，一个单字，一个形容词一个名词，一个隐喻和象征，代表他被吃掉和反吐的欢愉正如鱼群争先恐后地涌入他的骚洞。我会让好多人来干你，夏之光耸动在他身上，他们会摸你，他们摸到你的秘密和恶癖，他们摸到你的顿悟，摸你的仁慈。

周震南在蒙蒙亮的窗口回头，露出被性汗蒸湿的柔软脸蛋，睫毛凝滞分不开，他的臀撅起，凑在熟睡的男人的脸上，你该回去了，翟潇闻会发现。他对着一团熟睡说，夏之光不会醒来，在梦里闻到他的味道不停地咂嘴，好像把他那点嫩肉舔了又舔，吸了又吸。但他永远不会干涸，他的肉户里包着一汪欲水，被戳开一点都会流，满城飞柳，他把周震南化成的春水深深地喝进肚子里，再把它们通通射出来。含住，含住它，把我给你的东西都含住。你这可怜的小东西，你这漂亮的骄傲的小东西。

周震南骑在他的脸上摇臀，夏之光的鼻尖戳在他的阴蒂上，他哦哦地叫着，大腿绷得很紧。夏之光，快来吃我。夏之光的舌尖钻进去，他在蒙昧中吮吸软肉像吮吸母体，在清醒瞬间掰开细滑的大腿使劲往里舔咬白胖的肉户，周震南咬着舌尖淫叫，那声音能穿过门板传到房间的每一个地方去。好舒服好舒服，对他的最高赞许，让他们双腿交着双腿，肉户包着肉茎，烂熟在一间小小乐园里。

如果他们能得到机会双人外出，任何地方都可能成为欲乐园。在周震南假寐的车途中，相拥在黑色墨镜之下的两片蚕伏的影子紧紧地绞在一起，他随颠簸而生的呓语吻夏之光的耳朵，因为他其实在说，把手指全都塞进去。他的黑色袍衣笼住的细幼的身体里头存放着夏之光慢慢成熟的意识。他尚在学习占有，学习如何不让他被别人看了去。一双两双眼睛。

他有丰沛的语言系统，对周震南有千百个形容，形容他的眼睛鼻子嘴巴和逼，形容他的屁股双腿和乳，形容那前后交替的动作叫，合欢，做爱，性交，操、干、入、日。那个洞叫做逼，叫做穴，叫做培养皿叫做漩涡。风眼乐园，公转自转。他的性器好像无所适从，只要见面就要放入他的身体里，我要插你的逼，他在车上堵着他的耳朵说。周震南靠着车窗活络一身的筋骨，他的手伸到衣袍之下，呼出小小的气息，双眼迷蒙起来。夏之光掀开他的黑袍一角，看见那软绵绵的肉户正吞吐着他自己的手指自慰，原来不是夏之光一个人的性瘾。小的软的紧的，涨潮的海岸线，那张细幼的脸，他对他昂然勃起。

你闻见了吗？空气里，我的手上鼻尖，我的眼睛里，四肢百骸里，通通都是你穴里的味道。这味道是雄黄，在封闭的电梯里，他的眼睛望着漆黑的监控器，双腿紧紧地闭在一起，那只大手插进他的腿缝间，再一楼，再上一楼，夏之光把他的肉户插得溢水，整个午后他必须在青苔潮湿黏腻的包裹下撑起神智。可是他喜欢。他将双臂都吊在他肩上，紧闭的穴道再次被破开，男人凶猛的性器干得他瘫软，每一次他抽出，他的双腿都会发抖，挺着腰将肉户往硬物上凑，再操操我，再用力操进去。越深越愉快，越深越痒，他的穴里要时时刻刻含住东西，明明很紧，却要咬得更紧，他吃着夏之光，嘴里却叫着，吃我。电梯在下坠，大脑在下坠，他的乳他的逼他的眼睛鼻子耳朵全在下坠，逐寸坠进洪水碎花，坠进无间火刑。

我好像得了病，夏之光说。双手在空中波动，滑下收紧再浪开，是腰臀的轮廓，是周震南腰臀的轮廓。精神高烧，情绪冷颤。他一个人住的小房间从此充满隐喻。那是个，任何人都可以造访的，天上人间。

他将他放入私密的假日酒店，你该长在我身上，夏之光说，你长在我身上，深深地吞入我，我会一直一直插你的逼。从样貌端正俊秀的脸上溢出的淫词浪语，从细幼柔莹的脸上溢出的淫词浪语，是种阶级上下混乱的跳跃性。那样小而紧的穴道将男人挤压，在宿舍暗无天日的房间里，在人群来来往往的门板后，周震南被他锁住了全部，雪和奶和蜜，一滴不能流出。他呜咽着，痛哭着，一部孔雀肺裹挟着锈味的空气在循环中重生、死去。

·41


End file.
